When conducting complex and/or delicate fluid processes within a “closed” fluid receptacle, to monitor the progress of the process, it is often desirable to withdraw and analyze samples of the fluid without disturbing the process, such as may occur upon “opening” the receptacle. For example, in the study and/or manufacture of biochemical products (e.g., biopharmaceuticals), biochemical fluid is often contained in an aseptically “closed” fermenting tank, bioreactor, or like fluid receptacle, wherein the fluid is processed over comparatively long periods of time, under diverse and changing chemical and environmental conditions. By withdrawing and analyzing samples of the fluid intermittently in the course of the process, one can learn more about the progress of the process, and if called for, take prophylactic measures to change the outcome thereof.
Similar issues arise also in instances wherein fluid is conducted through a conduit, or a pipe, or other like fluid receptacle. Sampling of said fluid is often difficult because in many industrial systems, said receptacles are not easily opened or disassembled to allow one to withdraw fluid samples, especially in a sterile manner.
While several fluid sampling techniques are known, certain technical issues can be noted. For example, certain integrated fluid sampling fixtures comprise stainless steel valves and piping which, for biopharmaceutical applications, often require laborious steam sterilization and cleaning prior to use. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,998, issued to L. D. Witte et al. on Sep. 7, 1999). Other fluid sampling devices are difficult to integrate into extant fluid processing systems, for example, by requiring the installation of custom-fitted ports onto a host fluid receptacle. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,543, issued to Nils Arthun et al. on Mar. 7, 2000). Still other devices, although adapted for use in standard industrial ports, are complex and costly instruments comprising valves, inlets, outlets, seals, needles, and other components, all precisely arranged, but capable of only a single aseptic sample per sterilization cycle. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,321, issued to Pio Meyer on Jun. 2, 1987). Finally, the majority of fluid sampling devices—as is the case in many of those already mentioned—require in their operation the piercing of a septum using a hypodermic needle. (See also, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,641, issued to K. Ottung on January 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,964, issued to F. W. Guibert on Jul. 29, 1958).
In light of the above, a need exists for a fluid sampling device that is sufficiently inexpensive in its construction to promote single-use disposability, capable of being used in standard industrial ports commonly found in fluid receptacles, and capable of several good sterile fluid sample withdrawals per sterilization cycle and/or prior to being exhausted.